ozzyosbournefandomcom-20200214-history
Ozzy Osbourne
THIS PAGE IS IN THE MIDDLE OF REVISIONS. John Michael "Ozzy" Osbourne (born December 3, 1948) is an English singer-songwriter, whose career has now spanned four decades. Osbourne rose to fame as lead vocalist of British heavy metal band, Black Sabbath. He temporarily left Black Sabbath in 1977, and was temporarily replaced by Dave Walker. From 1977-1978, he made his first attempt at a solo career. Necromandus members Barry Dunnery, Dennis McCarten, and Frank Hall were his backing band at this time. He returned to Black Sabbath in 1978. He then sang on all but one song on the Black Sabbath album Never Say Die!. In 1979, he was fired from Black Sabbath. After this, reportedly, the original intention was to form a band named Blizzard of Ozz, featuring Ozzy Osbourne, Randy Rhoads, Don Airey, Bob Daisley, and Lee Kerslake. However, their record label wanted to promote Ozzy as a solo artist. He eventually achieved a multi-platinum solo career which revolutionized the heavy metal genre. As a result he is known as the "Godfather of Heavy Metal", and, because of some of his material, the "Prince of Darkness". In the early 2000s, his career as a celebrity hit a new zenith when he became a star in his own reality show, The Osbournes, alongside wife/manager Sharon and two of their three children, Kelly and Jack. In August 2008, Osbourne stated in USA Today that he intends to retire from his music career after two more albums.Music - News - Ozzy 'retiring after two more albums' - Digital Spy Guitarists * Barry Dunnery (1977-1978) * Randy Rhoads (1979-1982) * Bernie Torme (1982) * Brad Gillis (1982) * Jake E. Lee (1982-1987) * Zakk Wylde (1987- Bassists * Dennis McCarten (1977-1978) * Bob Daisley (1979-?) * Rudy Sarzo (1981-1982) * Phil Soussan (1985-1987) * Geezer Butler (1988-1989, 1995) * Mike Inez * James LoMenzo * Todd Jensen (1994) Drummers * Frank Hall (1977-1978) * Lee Kerslake (1980-1981) * Tommy Aldridge (1981- * Carmine Appice (1983-1984) * Randy Castillo (1985- * Deen Castronovo (1994-1995) * Mike Bordin (1996- Keyboardists * Don Airey * Mike Moran (1986) Discography With Black Sabbath Studio Albums * Black Sabbath ''(1970) * ''Paranoid (1970) * Master of Reality (1971) * Vol. 4 (1972) * Sabbath Bloody Sabbath (1973) * Sabotage (1975) * Technical Ecstasy (1976) * Never Say Die! (1978) * 13 (2013) Solo Studio Albums * Blizzard of Ozz (1980/1981) * Diary of a Madman (1981) * Bark at the Moon (1983) * The Ultimate Sin (1986) * No Rest for the Wicked (1988) * No More Tears (1991) * Ozzmosis (1995) * Down to Earth (2001) * Under Cover (2005) * Black Rain (2007) * Scream (2010) Live Albums * Speak of the Devil (1982) * Tribute (1987) * Live & Loud (1993) * Live at Budokan (2002) * Ozzy Live (2012) EPs * Mr. Crowley Live EP (1980) * Ultimate Live Ozzy (1986) * Back to Ozz (1988) * Just Say Ozzy (1990) * Itunes Festival: London 2010 (2010) Singles * Crazy Train (1980) * Mr. Crowley (1980) * Suicide Solution (1980) References